Fairy Tail Academy
by violetdragon4280
Summary: I am not good with summaries, so you just have to read it! This story has some NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, Gray and my own character. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Gray POV

Man why must it be so hot in Oakville? Right now I'm in a stupid, hot city called Oakville to visit my sister for the summer. My sister and I grew up in a city called Magnolia, but when my sister became a cop she wanted to move to Oakville. Why did she want to move here? Well, that's because Oakville is a hot spot for crimes and gangs. The most famous here is called the Silver Knights. The Silver Knights don't have many members, but the reason why they don't have many members is because they only let the best and the stronget became a member. The police and the gangs here have an agreement from about fifty years ago that is still intack. The agreement says that police can not arrest any gang member inless they are caught in the middle of a crime. I really don't what cop in their right mind would agree to that. As a result, most gangs do their stuff in the middle of the knight being as quick and silent as possible, but the Silver Knights are different. They do crimes in broad daylight, and they don't try to be secretive about it what so ever. The police are always on step behind them and can't do any thing. That is why my sister, Ultear, came to Oakville. I remember when I was fourteen and Ultear was twenty we were at the train station, and she was leaving to go to she was about to get on the train then she looked back and rufled my hair and said,"I promise that I will take down the Silevr Knights, and then I will come back. So don't be sad ok?" Now that I think about it I didn't show any emotion that would say that I was sad. I usally don't show any emotions that would burden anyone. Ultear is the only perso that can really read my emotions. My sister said that is a trait that ran in the family. I was walking to Ultear's house from the train. Now that I look closly this place dosn't look so bad. Hard to believe that this is a hot spot for crimes. "Now little miss, if you just come with us we won't hurt you." I looked to my right and in an ally there were four guys and a girl. I guess they are trying to kidnap her. Well, I'll go stop them. "Hey, you shouldn't try to kidnap people in broud daylight." As I walked closer I relised that these guys are huge, and they all had a tatoo of a spade. If I rememeber right my sister caught a couple of guys that had spade tatoos that were part of a gang called Spade. "Well, what are you going to do about it. Also you should stay out of other people's business." Then he raised his fist to punch me when the girl that they were trying to kidnap ran in frount of me and grabbed the guy's fist and was squessing his fist making him scream and then said, "If I were you I would stop this idotic stuff and go back to your headquaters." Then she let him go and kicked him right in the stomach which sent him flying then said, " By the way, what you were doing is a big no no. I will make sure to tell my father about this little problem." All they guys were shaking and trying to help the guy up and then ran away screaming "monster" and some other stuff. I was just standing there in shook. How could this girl stop that huge guy's punch with just on hand and send him flying with just on kick? "So I guess you didn't really need my help." I said laughing. Then she turned around facing me. Now that I look closly she was super cute. She had silver long hair and big eyes that were the color og violet, and she was wearing black skinny jeans, a silver shirt, and a neaklace of a silver horse. Then she replied" No. You did help me. I have a policy about figting people inless they do someting, and since they were just talking I could not do anything. Then you showed up and they were going to do someting to you. Thus, I could fight them even though that was a one sided fight. So you did help me." "So can I ask who they were and why they were trying to kidnap you?" "Sure. Those guys were just som gang scum, and they were just trying to get my fater angry by kidnaping me." Her dad? "Is your dad someone important?" "Not really, but he is feared by many people. So they send people to kidnap and attack me all the time instead of my father." I had so many more questions to ask, but then she gave me a look that said don't ask any more questions. "So where are you from. I have not seen you around here", said the gril. I guess it's her turn to ask questions."I am Gray and I am from Magnolia. I am vising my sister for the summer. She's a cop her." Once I finised my sentence she tenced up, and even though she did not show any emotions on her face I could tell by her eyes that she was kinda freaking out. I wonder why."Umm... are you ok?" "Yes. I should be going and thanks for the help." Then with that she regained her composer and walked off. I still had one more question so I called out,"Hey what is your name?" She was still walking then called back out "Violet." and put her hand in the air and flicked her wrist as if to wave. Wow she is really mysteric; I guess I will ask Ultear if she knows Violet. With that I turned around and walked to Ultear's house.

Thank you for reading. I know this says Fairy Tail Academy but he is not in school well I will put him in school probably by the next chapter. This is my first story by the way so it might not be the best but I will work on that. Thank you again.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray POV I finally found Ultear's house after getting lost about three times. I was about to knock on the door when Ultear opened the door "You finally showed up. I thought you got lost." she said smirking. "Well, I kinda got lost... three times." Then she looked at me, and then there was an arkward silence between us then she started to laugh. It's not funny!" I screamed. Then she held in her laughter and said "Well, it is good to see you. In the two years I was gone you got taller. Come on in." I walked in and everything was light blue and very orginized."So you want something to drink?" "Sure" Ultear then went into the kitchen, and I went into the living room and sat on the couch. I was looking aroud the room, and there was a fireplace in front of the couch with no signs that it has ever been used becaused Ultear likes the cold. On top of the mantle was a flat screen t.v and some pictures. I got up from the couch and went to look at them. One was of Ultear and me at my elementary school graduation. Another was of Ultear and some guy. Then one of me, Ultear, and our parents. Oh, this must be before 'that' happend. "Hey what are you looking at brat?" She came in with two cokes and sat on a chair that was beside the couch."Nothing. Just looking at the pictures. So who is the guy in the picture?" I asked smirking then grabbed a coke from her hand and started to drink it. Than she said plainly" My boyfriend." Then I spited it every where."What was that about?" yelled Ultearand punched me in the head. "Since when have you had a boyfriend?" "Since last month. His name is Lyon,(don't know if I spelled his name right :P) and he is a new cop and I was showing him the ropes; then he formed a crush on me and then we started going out." We both sat in silence for a while. "Oh yeah I need to ask you someting", I said trying to break the silence."When I was on my way here there were some guys trying to kidnap this girl. Then she beat up on of them, and she said her name was Violet. She had long silver hair and big violet eyes. Do you know her?" Ultear sank into her chair and put on a serious face and then said" I don't know her. And trust me I would rememeber someone with those features." Oh yeah I almost forgot. The guys that were trying to kidnap Violet had a tatoo of a spade. Are they with the gang Spade?" Ultear looked at me and said "Yes they are with spade,but I wonder why they would want that girl. Oh yeah, Gray." "Yes?" "When do you start highschool again?" "Next month. I already told you that in the letter that I sent you." Then all of the sudden Ultear stood up and shouted "Ok then. I will show you on heck of a time while you are here!" Then she ran upstairs anbd grabbed her purse and dragged me out the houst. Oh boy, this will be an interesting summer.

(Time Skip First Day Of School)

I was on my way to school, Fairy Tail Academy, from my apartment. I just got back from Ultear's house yesterday. She dragged my everywhere and I mean EVERYWHERE! We went to at least ten different beaches(btw Oakville is in the south so it has a lot of beaches),three different amusment parks, the police station,all around the city, and she even made me go on one of her dates! I'm so I never once saw Violet again. I'm starting to wonder if I imangied it all. "Hey Gray!" I turned around, and I saw Lucy and Natsu together running towards me. Lucy transfered into Natsu's and my class last year. Ever since then they have always hung out together. "What's up ice fairy! What did you do this summer?" " I went to Ultear's place, and don't call me ice fairy, flame brain." "You want to fight ice fairy?" "Bring it on flame brain!" Then we started to fight. "Come on guys stop before Erza sees y-" then Lucy was cut off by someone grabbing the both of us and flung us backwards. "Now stop this nonsence. You are in front of the schhol. A place to learn not fight!" It was Erza the school's presient."Aye" Natsu and I said hugging each other. Then Jellal, the school's vice president, came from behind Erza and said" Hey guys long time no see. You guys haven't a bit." "Oh hey Jellal" we all said in union. Ring Ring Ring "Come on guys we are going to be late." Lucy said as she ran towards the school. We all ran too and went into the classroom. Gajeel, Levy, Elfman, Evergreen, Loki, and Aries was already in the classroom and was talking. I sat in the back row in the desk that was the closest to the window. Natsu, Lucy, and Gajeel sat in front of me. Levy, Erza, and Jellal sat in the front row. Elfman, Evergreen, Loki, and Aries sat on the second row. Then Mira,our homeroom teacher, walked in and had a big smile on her face. Then said "Hello everyone! Today we have a new student." Then the door opened, and I couldn't believe what I saw. "This is Violet Night. Everyone be nice to her!" I then got up so fast that my chair fell back."You are! Wait, what are you doing here?" I screamed. "Oh hi Gray,so you go to this school huh."


End file.
